


~ Blue ~

by PanFluidLoki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU where Crowley is colourblind, Angst, Aziraphale finds this out and wants to help his husband, But super fluffy after that’s over in the first couple chapters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, bit of angst at the beginning, colourblind au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanFluidLoki/pseuds/PanFluidLoki
Summary: Crowley has been colourblind ever since his Fall. When his angel husband finds this out, he instantly wants to help the demon see all the beautiful colours again. Fluff ensues.





	1. ~ Prologue ~ The Fall ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic that I’m posting online, so I hope it’s good :)

I lay in the sand, under the moon, my vision faltering. It feels like my body is burning from the inside out. The centre of this excruciating pain is right between my shoulder blades, and along my huge wings. As my vision recovers, I notice that my feathers are no longer a brilliant white, but a burnt, ashy black. 

Propping myself up on my arm, I attempt to stabilize my shaking form. The sand strangely looks a cool grey, instead of the warm tan it should be. Same with the cacti... 

And then I realize what happened. Tears form as I remember all the beautiful colours I could once see. 

The world is spinning, and I no longer feel a holy power, but instead a weakness I didn’t know I could possess.

I remember hanging every star in the sky, with Him watching over me. I stare up into my designs, littered across the black abyss.

Now, for the first time, I am truly alone.


	2. ~ A Discovery ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizaphale finds out about Crowley’s (literal) view of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!
> 
> Here’s a little more angst, but I promise fluff with be delivered next chapter and onward! 
> 
> This fandom has too much angsty/sad content, so I’m here to lighten it up a bit haha

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Crowley looks up from his glass of wine in order to make direct eye contact with the angel sitting next to him. 

“Hm?”

“Well, I’ve known you for six thousand years, and you’ve never told me,” Aziraphale gives Crowley a shy smile, “I always assumed it was red, because of your hair.”

“It’s not like I have a wide selection, angel.”

The comment causes Aziraphale to curve his eyebrows up in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean, darling?”

Crowley pauses for a moment.

“I’m colourblind.”

Aziraphale can’t imagine living without all the beautiful colours that everyone takes for granted. “Completely?”

“No, I can see most browns and tans, and same with blue.”

“Can you see red?” The angel realizes the demon may not even be able to see his own hair colour.

“Every other colour looks grey or brown to me. So, no.” Crowley’s eyes fill with sadness.

“Have you... _always..._ been colourblind?”

Crowley closes his eyes, sighing sadly. “No.”

“Before you Fell... right?”

Crowley nodded.

“I’m so sorry, Crowley.”

Then the angel spotted a tear rolling down the demon’s cheek, and his heart breaks a little. 

Crowley wipes it away quickly with his finger, and hopes his friend didn’t see it.


	3. ~ An Idea ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale surprises Crowley with a new fashion choice, cuddles, and Aziraphale gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff!!! 
> 
> This is what you're here for, I sure hope, because it's gonna be all this from this point onward

"Do you like my outfit, Crowley?" Aziraphale did a little turn in front of the demon.

"You're wearing the same thing as always, except with a blue shirt," Crowley grumbled.

"I'm only wearing colours that you can see!" Aziraphale grinned, adjusting his bow tie.

"That's very... kind of you, but you don't have to do that for me, angel."

"But I want to! Crowley, I want you to be able to see exactly what everyone else sees."

The demon's face lit up red, and he turned his head to try to hide it. "Thank you. I appreciate it, angel."

Aziraphale smiled in response, and reached toward Crowley's face, sliding off his sunglasses.

~~~

Aziraphale sighed happily. They were sitting on his couch, and Crowley had fallen asleep while leaning against Aziraphale's shoulder. The angel held the sunglasses in his one hand, fumbling with them.

_If only you could see the world as I do..._

Aziraphale stopped playing with the glasses. He stared down at Crowley, his chest rising and falling slowly, fast asleep.

_Maybe you can..._

~~~

After Crowley had been moved to the spare bed, Aziraphale took the sunglasses, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you to everyone who has been reading this fanfic! It's my first time writing one, and it makes me so happy that someone has actually took time out of their day to read my work.   
> Love you all!
> 
> The last two chapters will be posted soon!


	4. ~ A Loss For Words ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley reveals an insecurity of his, and Aziraphale comforts him.

"Hey angel, where's my glasses? I swore I left 'em on the bedside table." Crowley's hair was messy, and he was actually wearing pajamas (usually he doesn't, but the angel had recommended them, as sleeping in denim is never fun). Aziraphale grinned and poured the boiling water into a mug. Coffee was brewing fro Crowley, and he was making green tea for himself.

"I want to see your eyes more, since it's only us two here."

Crowley sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I suppose."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Aziraphale noticed the subtle signs: the demon brought his shoulders up instantly, looked away from the angel, and hooked his thumbs in the pockets of the fleece pajama pants. 

"Yeah, a bit."

"Why?" The angel poured Crowley's coffee into a mug. 

Crowley was lost for words. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Aziraphale waited patiently, allowing Crowley as much time as he needed. 

"Because they're scary? I guess? I've had so many humans stare at me, or hold their children closer when they saw my eyes, and I don't want to scare anyone."

"It's just you and me."

Crowley finally faced the angel again.

"Fine, I'll give you the truth. I don't like them. They remind me of what I truly am: a demon. A monster. A lying, evil snake."

"You are anything butevil, or a monster," Aziraphale handed Crowley his coffee, "and besides, I love your eyes. They're pretty."

"How can _snake_ eyes be pretty?!"

"When you get really excited, they have this... fierce energy to them. And when you're really calm, your pupils are less slitted, like a cat, which is super cool," Aziraphale blushed as he realized he was ranting, "They can go from being so intense to so loving, and it's gorgeous to watch." 

Crowley had no words left, and the angel swore his cheeks were redder than usual. Of course, the demon turned his head away in typical fashion. 

Aziraphale couldn't stand it any longer. 

He walked over to Crowley, and planted a gentle kiss on his left cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the next chapter was gonna be the last one, but whoops, the chapter count went up one more.  
> Thought of a cute epilogue


	5. ~ A Gift ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gives Crowley a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but fluffy. 
> 
> (Even the epilogue is longer, WHOOPS!)  
> (I really need to get better at writing longer chapters.)

"Close your eyes, Crowley!"

The two had just finished breakfast (even though Crowley only had a coffee), and Aziraphale was shining with excitement.

"Why?"

"Please do it. You trust me, right?"

Crowley gave in, "Yeah, fine."

As soon as the demon's eyes were closed, Aziraphale grabbed the rainbow bouquet of flowers he bought for this, and slid Crowley's glasses back onto his face. Crowley lowered his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Okay, open!"

Golden snake eyes met Aziraphale's from behind the tinted glass, in a confused but steady gaze, then glanced down at the flowers. Crowley's hand flew up softly to his now open mouth, and his eyes widened in pure amazement.

"Az-Aziraphale... you miracled them?!"

"It took all night, since my connection with upstairs isn't great currently, but eventually I got it." The angel handed the bundle of tulips to the demon.

Crowley noticed too late that tears were cascading down his face. He tossed the bouquet aside, and grabbed Aziraphale's jacket, pulling him closer. The two embraced, but before he could pull away, Crowley kissed Aziraphale.

It was so nice, and they relished in the intimacy for a few minutes before Crowley finally pulled away. 

"Let's go to the park, angel."


	6. ~ Epilogue ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has something to show Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was reading a book when Crowley bounded into the living room. They were at Crowley's house, and they had spent all of last night talking about colour over many glasses of wine. Crowley had decided that red was his favourite, and that Aziraphale had been correct from the start. _"You know me too well,"_ the demon had sputtered, then continued to drunkenly rant about the colour purple.

"I want to show you something, come on," Crowley said, gently grabbing Aziraphale's hand. He led the angel to his indoor garden. Aziraphale instantly noticed what was different, and he gasped in awe. 

Flowers had been added to his collection. Before, there had only been a rare peony or rose, as flowers "attracted bugs too much," and Crowley wasn't very fond of bees or wasps. 

Now, green was simply an accent colour to the brilliant blossoms of red, pink, orange, and yellow. 

"It's beautiful, darling."

Aziraphale spotted a few sunflowers by the window, and blushed instantly. Those are the angel's favourite, and he knew that Crowley wasn't a big fan of them. They were just for Aziraphale. 

The demon noticed that Aziraphale was staring at the yellow flowers and grinned, picking one and tucking it behind the angel's ear. 

"You grew these for me?"

Crowley nodded, trying to conceal his smile.

"They're beautiful, darling."

And for the first time, Crowley didn't scold him for complementing his plants. Instead, he simply said, "Thank you, angel."

Crowley looked as if he wanted to say something more, but wasn't quite sure. Aziraphale tried to encourage him with, "What is it, Crowley?" 

The demon finally decided to speak up, and asked Aziraphale, "Do you want to know why I was instantly drawn to you?"

"When?" 

"Back in the garden, when I first saw you."

"I would love to know why." Aziraphale had always wondered that, as demons are supposed to despise angels, and yet Crowley found Aziraphale at every possible opportunity.

"Your eyes." Crowley was very quiet when he answered, eyes darting around nervously behind his sunglasses. "The only colour, except for brown, that I can see without these enchanted glasses is blue. When I saw how beautiful your blue eyes are, it made me forget that I was colourblind. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."  
  


Aziraphale's face was redder than a tomato by now. "I don't know what to say, darling," the angel held Crowley's hands in his own. 

"You don't have to say anything, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you'd like me to write next, as I need more ideas
> 
> (I have a Buzzfeed Unsolved thing in the works, but I don't know if I'll post it or not, we'll have to see)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts/critiques/constructive criticism in the comments, I’m always trying to better myself as a writer :)


End file.
